fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisu Attakai
Aisu Attakai is a Second Generation Dragon Slayer who uses the element of Magma and Lava. Attakai is also from Edolas Appearence Aisu is a tall and well muscled young man with orange eyes, he has spiky messy hair much like Gray's which is white, and unlike his Earthland counterpart Attakai has had a beard since he was able to grow one. Aisu Attakai's normal attire consists of him being shirtless with grey trousers and black shoes. But when Attakai is first seen he has a brown travel cloak over him with a hood up covering his face. Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, Aisu is still well muscled if not more than before, Aisu's hair has stayed the same if not a bit more messy and he has kept his stubble. Aisu's outfit stays the same even down to the travel cloak for a short time. During the Reina story-line Aisu Attakai shows up again looking the same as before even down to his clothing, this is due to him not being bothered how he looks. Personality Aisu was one of the weakest wizards in the Edolas Fairy Tail guild but after coming to Earthland his power increased and became the same strength as Aisu Samui In Edolas Attakai was angry towards everyone, except Lizzy Heartlive, who is Lizzy Harthliva's Edolas counterpart, which he loved but never said anything. In Earthland his personality stayed the same but he became more laid back History Some what hated in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild because of his lack of power caused Aisu Attakai to become enraged at his comrades and storm out of the guild one day. While he walked he felt a strange power and was sucked into a unknown world. After arriving Attakai felt a strong power inside of him and was met by Mystogen. Mystogen trained Attakai the ways of Earthland magic and before leaving him he gave him a Dragon Slayer Lacrima to make him more like his Earthland counterpart. That was one year before Aisu Samui first battled Yami Encrusted in X784 Attakai watched over most of Samui's battles learning his moves and skills and making a plan to one day replace him. While watching Samui he sees that he is loved, which angers him even more to the point of Attakai running into a fight that Aisu Samui was having with a member of Yami Encrusted to try kill Aisu Samui. Ultimately Attakai becomes the main antagonist for Reina Samui story. Even going as far to kill Aisu Samui Magic and Abilities Magic Magma Magic ' *'Magma Wall '' - Aisu puts his hand(s) onto the floor and creates a wall of lava to stop in coming attacks or to protect himself or friends.'' *'Lava Wave ''' - Aisu punches his fists together and creates a wave of lava from the floor which sends his enemy's into the air and does lots of damage'' *'Hell Fire ''' - One of Aisu's strongest attacks, Aisu creates a giant magic circle behind him. This then shoots out thousands of shards of obsidian cutting into the enemy and anyone in his direct line of sight.'' *'Magma Beam ''' - A magic circle appears in front of Aisu's hand, which Aisu punches, to create a beam of magma and obsidian hitting his target.'' Magma Dragon Slayer Magic '' - Aisu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, to replenish his energy reserves. The heat of his magma can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Aisu's emotional state. Aisu's ability to eat lava and magma gives him immunity to most types of lava and magma and allows him to spew magma from his lungs.'' *'Magma Dragon's Roar ''' - Aisu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of magma from his mouth at his target.'' *'Magma Dragon's Obsidian Fist ''' - A large amount of magma gathers around Aisu's fist and solidifies into obsidian as he punches his target'' *'Magma Dragon's Brilliant Sword ''' - A sword of obsidian appears around Aisu's arm as he swings at his target'' *'Magma Dragon's Melting Elbow ''' - Aisu's elbow becomes made of magma as he attacks his target head on'' *'Magma Dragon's Flaming Claw ''' - With his magma around his foot he kicks down onto his target causing lots of damage'' *'Magma Dragon's Wall ''' - A wall of magma is made from the floor to protect Aisu this sometimes solidifies into obsidian.'' *'Magma Dragon's Solid Knee ''' - Magma forms around Aisu's knee as he attacks his target, normally aiming for the head or abdomen.'' *'Magma Dragon's Shield ''' - Aisu puts his hands up and creates a shield out of obsidian to stop in coming attacks.'' *'Magma Dragon's Wing Attack ''' - Aisu's hands and arms become made of magma as he chucks his enemy into the air causing heavy damage at the same time as well as burning them. '' *'Magma Dragon's Hot Wing ''' - Aisu's arms and hands turn into magma as he swipes at his target with obsidian and magma causing lots of damage to the enemy.'' Dragon Slayer's Secret Art's ' *'Magma Dragon's Supreme Sword of Burning Lava '' - Aisu puts both his fists together and makes a huge sword which he uses to create massive damage'' *'Magma Dragon's Burning Edge ''' - Aisu makes a huge explosion of magma around him which spreads and hits all his enemy's with in a 50ft radius. '' *'Magma Dragon's Obsidian Blades ''' - Aisu makes two swords from obsidian and uses them to attack his enemy's causing lots of damage to them. '' Lightning Magma Dragon Mode ' - After eating lightning and having the magma and lightning inside his body fuse together, Aisu gained the ability to use his Magma Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Aisu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. *'Lightning Magma Dragon Roar ' - Aisu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Magma Dragon's Roar. Aisu gathers and combines lightning and magma in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Aisu's body and completely drain him of most his Magic Power. *'Lightning Magma Dragons Obsidian Fist ' - Aisu's alternate version of his Magma Dragon's Obsidian Fist. Aisu engulfs his hand in lightning and obsidian, and, in addition to being heavily damaged after being struck, his opponent's are struck by a bolt of lightning. '''Other Dragon Slayer Ability's ' *'''Dragon Force '' - Being a second generation Dragon Slayer Attakai is able to enter Dragon Force at will. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. Upon entering this state, Aisu's body becomes much more akin to an actual Magma Dragon, with orange scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face.'' *'Enhanced Endurance' - Aisu has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance. *'Enhanced Speed' - Aisu can move at a considerably high speed. *'Enhanced Strength' - As a trained Dragon Slayer, Aisu's physical prowess is remarkably high; enough for him to smash a wall just by punching it while he was angry. *'Master Hand to Hand Combatant ' - Aisu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, Knees and Elbows to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Aisu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. Immense Magic Power - Aisu possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. Quotes Major Battles *'Aisu Attakai vs Aisu Samui part one ' - Both moderately hurt. *'Aisu Attakai and Aisu Samui vs Yami Encrusted ''' Both Aisu's unharmed, Yami Encrusted defeated. '' *'Aisu Attakai vs Yoru Suta part one ' - Attakai unharmed, Yoru moderately hurt. *'Aisu Attakai (In Aisu Samui's body) vs Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers ' - Aisu Attakai unharmed, Yoru Suta slightly hurt, Laxus Dreyar slightly hurt, Wendy Marvel moderately hurt, Gajeel Redfox, slightly hurt, Natsu Dragneel slightly hurt. *'Aisu Attakai vs Aisu Samui part two ' - Aisu Attakai slightly hurt, Aisu Samui mortally wounded. *'Aisu Attakai vs Yoru Suta part two ' - Aisu Attakai dead, Yoru Suta moderately hurt. Time line Coming soon maybe Trivia *Aisu Attakai and Aisu Samui have the same strength and everything making fights between them almost never ending. *Aisu Attakai's Stats are the same as Aisu Samui's Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Edolas Fairy Tail Members